Wild Child and The Wendigo
by Razell
Summary: Kyle must face a powerful trespasser into his territory.


Wild Child and The Wendigo

Kyle snarled at the white giant, baring sharp canines. He hoped to frighten it away, but it was far bigger than he was. He could feel his hairs standing on end. He remembered this creature from his time with Alpha Flight, but its cry left no doubt.

"Wen-Di-Go!" His voice was like a roaring wind in a fierce blizzard.

Over nine feet of snow-white fur and raging hunger lunged at the young mutant, who easily dodged the beast's massive paws. The Wendigo was a fierce beast, but so was Kyle Gibney. He leapt onto the monster's back, clinging to his thick white mane and tearing at him with his own claws. What few scratches he caused healed instantly as the cursed beast tried to grasp the small, nimble mutant.

Is it man? Look like man. Small. Fast. Yellow fur and green eyes. Moves like animal. Fight like animal. Smells like wolf. . .

Kyle might be feral, but he was not stupid. He knew he had no chance of defeating this creature. Not even Wolverine could take down a Wendigo without a long and bloody battle. He jumped from the monster's shoulders, but the beast caught his right leg and struck him against a tree. The pain was incredible, but Kyle could feel his body beginning to heal almost as soon as the pain hit. He twisted, grasping the arm that held him, and bit viciously into the beast's hand. Wendigo howled and dropped him, more surprised than pained. Kyle hit the ground running, letting loose a howl of his own.

He was calling in reinforcements.

Wolf? This wolf? Wendigo's dim mind could not tell whether the creature was human or animal, but he knew that he hungered. He gave chase, tearing through the thick brush as if it were paper.

Wild Child mentally went over what he knew about the Wendigo. A human cursed with a monstrous form and an endless hunger for human flesh. Kyle realized that, though life had screwed him over, he was still far better off than the poor monster currently trying to eat him. The _'__Elder Gods'_ had created the Wendigo curse to punish cannibals. Most were just desperate people who had been stranded with only the dead to sustain them. Punishing them for cannibalism by transforming them into ravenous monsters that devour_e_d innocent people seemed rather idiotic and hypocritical to Kyle, but he was just a simple mortal. What did he know?

At the moment, however, Kyle couldn't sit around and contemplate theology. Or allow himself the luxury of compassion. Pitiable or not, Wendigo would _kill_ him if he caught him.

His mind was clear, now, though the feral rage was rising. He assessed his situation. He was faster, smaller and more nimble than Wendigo. He was also much weaker. His claws could, (and had), torn into Wolverine's hide, but Wolverine was just a bit shorter than Kyle himself. Against Wendigo those claws were about as dangerous as a kitten's. The Wendigo was a supernatural creature, an immortal, unkillable force of pure hunger and animal cunning. Almost nothing could injure him and if they did his regenerative abilities rivaled those of Wolverine. And it fed exclusively on human flesh.

And Kyle was the closest thing to a human within hundreds of miles.

The Wendigo was equal, possibly better, at tracking than Kyle, and his hunger assured that it would take a real fight to convince him to break off his trail. He had to find a way to drive him off. Magic would probably work, but Kyle knew nothing of magic, even when he had lived among men it had been beyond him. He would have to _fight_ the thing off, but he wouldn't be fighting alone.

He hurtled through thick underbrush and smiled as he saw gray forms rushing to meet him.

Wendigo heard them before he saw them. _Wolves_. A massive wolf landed on Wendigo's chest while others tore at his feet and legs. The small man-wolf slashed at his face, trying to blind him. More wolves leapt to the attack, trying to drag him down. But Wendigo was no deer. He would not fall easily. He began tearing them off while trying to strike out at his primary opponent. A wolf bit deeply into Wendigo's tail.

"WEN-DI-GOOOO!"

Wendigo howled and kicked away the wolves snapping at his feet. He turned and brought a massive fist down, crushing the wolf that had bitten his tail. Enraged, Wild Child jumped on his shoulders and raked his eyes with dagger-sharp claws.

Wendigo screamed in agony. His tail struck Kyle, knocking him several feet into the brush.

Wendigo realized this scrawny meal was not worth the pain and effort. He turned and fled into the night, half-blinded. Kyle crouched, panting heavily, and looked at the injured and dead wolves. He was angry that Wendigo had harmed his brothers, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it save tend the wounded and mourn the dead. He also understood that Wendigo was no more evil than a bear or wolf. He was merely hungry. It was the gods who cursed him to that form whose hands were wet with innocent blood.

Kyle decided for a draw. Wendigo had fled, injured. He wasn't stupid. If he had felt enough pain he would leave Wild Child's territory for safer hunting grounds. Wendigo had probably just been moving south in search of more food, and would be gone quickly enough. Regardless, both sides would retreat and nurse their wounds.

If Wendigo returned, the pack would be ready.

The End.

_Notes_:

This is set before '_Wild Child_' and '_Shard_'.

In _one_ comic book Wild Child displayed the power to control and communicate with wolves. This was in Marvel Comics Presents I #53. For some reason, he was never shown using that power again.

If not for Wendigo's hunger for human flesh, he and Kyle would probably get along well. Don't worry, his eyes will regenerate quickly.

A Wendigo typically stands 9'7" and weighs 1,800Lbs. Kyle is 5'8" and 152Lbs.

Which Wendigo is this? There have been probably hundreds of them since the curse was created, though few were specifically named. Possibly _Luc Lemay_ from the _Wolverine : Wendigo_! One-Shot. Obviously his arm, (which he lost to Wolverine), has grown back after that encounter. He was listed at the time (2010) as the current Wendigo, as confirmed by fingerprints from his severed arm.


End file.
